LAS DIFERENTES COMPAÑIAS
by LUFFERSILLO
Summary: Esta es una historia MargarethexLuffy, Parte son recuerdos de cuando el estuvo entrenando, contien spoilers, y despues se desarrolla en el nuevo mundo cuando se ve forzado a encontrarse con sus antiguas amigas mas rapido de lo que penso, CAPITULO 3
1. El Primer Beso

**CAPITULO 1: El Primer Beso**

Un barco con el mascaron de un León, iba por el mar, y su tripulación entera, seo ocupaba de sus asuntos, y el capitán, sentado en el mascaron de León, viendo el mar, y recordando.

**-****-FLASH BACK -**

Estaba el y un señor ya grande, pero muy fuerte, que era su amigo y maestro.

Estaban en la orilla cuando un barco, mas péquelo de lo usual, pero que parecia una choza, muy elegante, flotando, se acercaba

- Vaya con Hancock, pero que no se lo advertí –decía el anciano

- O vamos Rayleigh, no te pongas así, es bueno ver una cara nueva de vez en cuando, hemos estado un año aquí solos.

- O claro, excepto por hace ocho meses, que vino Hancock, y hace cinco meses que volvió a venir, a y hace tres y hace mes y medio, cada vez tarda menos en regresar

- Es cierto –decía el chico mientras se carcajeaba- como olvidarlo

**- MINI FLASH BACK -****-**

Hace ocho meses

- Luffy, cuanto tiempo sin verte –decía Hancock, bajo rápidamente del barco Kuja y fue directamente a abrazar a Luffy- OH, mi Luffy, mírate, estas todo sucio y desaliñado, este hombre no se compadece de ti ni un poco.

- ¿Pero que….? –empezó Rayleigh que la escuchaba, pero lo interrumpió

- Ven al barco amor, yo te curare esas heridas, también te traje ropa y medicamentos, y por supuesto comida

- Vaya ¿enserio?, vamos –respondió Luffy,

Cambio de escena, hace cinco meses

- Luffy cariño, sabia que tendrías la ropa desbaratada de nuevo, ven, ven, te curare y cambiare de ropa –decía Hancock

Mientras Rayleigh solo la miraba resignado

Cambio de escena, hace tres meses

- Mi amor –corrio Hancock, sin esperar que terminara de llegar, abrazo a Luffy, y lo beso cinco beses, en cada cachete, muy cerca de la boca- Ya no aguantaba mas, no puedo vivir sin, ¿no seria mejor que nos casaramos?

Y lo tomo y se lo llevo casi arrastrando, Luffy puso cara de frustración, y le dedico una mirada suplicante a Rayleigh,

- Vaya, esta niña, cada vez se vuelve mas abentada

Cambio de escena, hace mes y medio.

Hancock, desembarca y corre hacia Luffy, y lo intenta abrazar

- Vale, vale, Hancock, estoy bien –dice el chico intentando huir de ella, pero ella lo agarra y lo besa en los labios, aunque solo rosandole, Luffy se aparta rapidamente, y ella dice- ¿Cuándo nos casamos mi Luffy?

- Que no me voy a casar contigo Hancock

**- FIN MINI FLASH BACK -**

- Es cierto, ¿y a pusieron la fecha de la boda? –pregunto Rayleigh, que tambien habia recordado lo ultimo, a Luffy, se le fue de inmediato la risa.

- Pero como eres Rayleigh-chaaaaan –dijo el chico haciendo pucheros de enojo

- Pero si tu has comenzado –dijo el viejo riéndose por la cara del chico

Fueron a recibir a Hancock, pero solo salieron cuatro guerreras, una muy alta, una bastante llena, una que Luffy, no había visto jamás, y Margarethe.

- ¡Luffy! –dijeron todas al verlo, pero fue a Margarethe no solo de la unica que recordaba su nombre, si no la que lo abrazo primero.

Se separaron rápidamente, y las otras también lo abrazaron, y estiraron.

- Vaya ¿Por qué no vino Hancock? –pregunto Rayleigh al ver que ya no salia nadie mas.

- Es que la marina vino, dos barcos, estan haciendo cambios y reajustes, y no se que mas, y Hebihime-sama no puede salir, asi que pidio voluntarias, y como ya queriamos verte, aquí nos tienes Luffy –dijo Margarethe, respondiéndole a Rayleigh y terminando dirigiéndose al chico de goma.

- A ya veo –dijo el viejo- Vamos a nuestro refugio deben estar un poco cansadas, después de todo, no están acostumbradas a andar en barco aun

Las chicas aceitaron, cerca de la playa, había un refugio a base de una lona para la lluvia, y unas bolsas de dormir, se sentaron y empezaron a desembarcar, ropa, medicamentos y comida.

- Hebihime-sama, insistió en la comida, pero sobre todo en que te curáramos y arropáramos –decía Margarethe muy animada

- Esa niña, no entendió lo que le dije, aunque se lo haya repetido cada vez que vino –dijo Rayleigh resignado.

Con las chicas a Luffy le basto decir que no era necesario que le curaran para que no lo hicieran, desapareció por media hora, Rayleigh les explico a las chicas que habia ido a balarse a un lado cercano (y que no estaba bien que fueran con el), y regreso con su ropa nueva.

- Parece que no se podrán ir hasta mañana, no solo por que se les ve muertas –decía el viejo a las chicas- si no porque, el tiempo esta muy mal, se acerca una tormenta, así que se quedaran esta noche

- Genial, entonces aprovechare para mostrarles la isla –dijo Luffy,

- No, no estamos muy cansadas –dijeron tres de las chicas- estamos muertas

- Yo si voy Luffy-san –dijo Margarethe, que parecía muy animada

Así que fueron por la isla, se introducieron mas en ella, mientras platicaban, ella le preguntaba como era la isla, y como iba su entrenamiento, también sobre sus nakamas, y todo lo que se le ocurría

- Ya veo, así que te has vuelto realmente fuerte, si antes ya eras capas de pelear contra las hermanas de Hebihime-sama, no puedo ni imaginarme de que eres capas ahora Luffy-san –decía Margarethe

- Si me e vuelto muy fuerte, pero aun me falta mucho –contestaba Luffy- Oye,¿y por que tu no estas cansada, parece que eres mas fuerte que las demás?

- Es que a mi me encanta el mar, por eso tanbien me e vuelto mas fuerte, quiero formar parte de las piratas Kuja

- O ya recuerdo que me lo habías dicho antes –contesto Luffy

Así siguieron caminando y platicando, hasta que se hizo de noche, sin que se dieran cuenta

- ¡Oh no!, me e perdido, de noche no se me orientar, y no alcanzo a detectar a las chicas y al viejo –decia Luffy

- ¡Por dios Luffy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado?, no lo puedo creer, es la ultima vez que confío en tu sentido de orientación –decía Margarethe, aunque mas divertida que enojada- Ni modo, tendremos que hacer una fogata y dormir aquí, ya regresaremos en la mañana a la playa, y yo que tenia hambre

- Si, yo igual, espero encontremos algo de comer –decía el chico riendo, la chica lo miraba admirada "¿Cómo podía ser tan…. Como era?"

Hicieron una fogata, pero al parecer según Luffy los animales también se habían ido a dormir, así que solo consiguieron un par de conejos, para comer, y ninguno estba muy satisfecho que digamos, pues no habían comido desde la mañana, y Margarethe sobre todo había dejado comer a Luffy, ya que en ese momento no tenia hambre.

- Luffy-san –dijo de pronto Margarethe, estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, en medio de un pequeño claro, "artificial", ya que Luffy había derribado un par de árboles para crearlo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?, es que tengo mucha curiosidad y nadie se atreve a preguntarselo a Sandersonia, Marigold, Nyo, o Hebihime-sama

- Claro. pregunta lo que quiera –respondió el chico algo confuso

- Bueno, ¿Cómo lo diría?, no es un secreto en la isla, que Habihime-sama, lo ha venido a visitar varias veces en este ultimo año, y tu la llamas Hancock, y pues tampoco es secreto que ella este enamorada de ti, Nyo-sama, ya me explico las relaciones de hombre y mujer, ¿ustedes están comprometidos, son novios, o tiene alguna relación o algo así?

- … -Luffy se reía, luego la miro y dijo- No, no hay nada entre ella y yo, es decir, yo le tengo mucho agradecimiento y todo, la respeto, e incluso la aprecio, pero, no siento nada asi por ella.

- … -Margarethe lo miraba incrédula y confusa, "¿Qué pasa?", dijo el chico, y ella respondió- Es que todas las mujeres de la isla la admiramos, su belleza es reconocida en todo el mundo solo comparada a la reina sirena, las piratas cuentan como ningun hombre se le a resistido nunca, y tu ¿de verdad no la deseas, ni siquiera te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, -dijo Luffy repentinamente serio- no estoy siego ¿sabes?, la e visto y claro que me gusta, es muy hermosa, y no puedo negarlo, simplemente, para que yo me fije en una mujer, se necesita mas, yo no me altero por un cuerpo bonito, es decir, claro que siento deseo, pero no me dejo gobernar por el, para que una mujer realmente me interese se necesita mas.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que no tiene Hebihime-sama, que le falta? –pregunto Margarethe

Pues, mira, Hancock, es una mujer muy hermosa, y…admirable, a superado cosas, que ni tu podrías imaginar, y eso la hace digna de muchas cosas –Margarethe lo miro sorprendida- pero a pesar de que es una pirata, sigue atrapada en su pasado, y creo que esta un poco amargada, no lo se, simplemente, por muy bella que sea, hay algo que le falta, en cambio, mírate a ti por ejemplo –dijo de Luffy de pronto, ella lo miro sorprendida- Eres también muy hermosa, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Hancock, siempre tienes una gran sonrisa y tienes un sueño para seguir adelante, eso para mi es realmente sorprendente, y que te hace una mujer muy hermosa

- … -Margarethe, lo miro, estaba totalmente sonrojada, y se sentía acalorada, pero de esa forma como cuando esta nerviosa enfrente de un escenario y viendo la cara de miles de personas, Luffy bajo la cabeza, indiferente, como si lo que acabara de decir, lo hubiera leído en un libro, mordiendo el hueso del pequeño conejo- Luffy, yo…

De pronto ambos sintieron algo atrás, y reaccionaron al instante saltando sobre la fogata quedando uno al lado del otro, y vieron dos creaturas, una era un puma, mas grande de lo normal, verde y hambrienta, y el otro, era un oso, parado en dos patas, aun mas grande que el puma, gris, deforme y con dos hocicos, un abajo del otro. Luffy, los miro y soltó una oleada de todo su Haki.

- ¿Pero que….? –alcanzo oír a Margarethe, ella cerro un ojo resistiendo el Haki pero se sintio embotada por un segundo, el puma gruño muy fuerte, se le dilataron los ojos y cayo inconciente, pero el Oso, que también gruño, solo se enfureció, la chica lo miro de reojo- Que poder.

- Ahí viene –dijo Luffy, el oso se lanzo hacia ellos, ambos lo volvieron a equivarlo, Luffy apareció atrás de el y- Gomu, gomu no Pistol

- Ha –grito Margarethe, lanzando cuatro flechas desde su posición, el monstruo gruño el impacto de Luffy solo lo enfureció mas, voleo hacia la chica, una de sus flechas, reboto como el papel contra su frente, otra le rasguño una pata, otra clavándosele en la lengua de uno de sus hocicos, y la ultima siendo rechazada por su cuerpo- ¿Pero como…? –el monstruo se sirnio sobre ella, Luffy vio que no reaccionaba, y apareció enfrente de ella, diciendo "bazoca", el impacto del oso y el chico, parecía de la misma potencia, aunque Margarethe noto que Luffy usaba la armadura Haki, el monstruo salio a estrellarse, y el chico cayo al piso, se paro y se puso frente al oso y este lo intento golpear, pero volvió a utilizar su haki, y lo esquivo y con la armadura lo golpeo en el estomago- armadura, mantra, intimidación, pude usarlos todos, sorprendente –pero en ese momento vio una apertura y tomo una flecha mas- Máxima Armadura Perforadora

La flecha salio como un rayo girando sobre si misma y prendiéndose por la fricción, el monstruo intento detenerla con una de sus patas, pero esta la atravesó y luego le atravesó el pecho, Luffy solo dijo "sorprendente"

- No me di cuenta, es que me entumecí un poco con tu Haki –decía Margarethe, poco después, frente a la fogata, y con una venda en su tobillo, se estaban comiendo a las bestias- Lo siento, ¿pero como es que rechazo mis flechas bañadas en Haki?

- No yo soy el que debe disculparse, no medi mi poder, pero no crei que lo resistiera –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa- veras, según Rayleigh para sobrevivir a la naturaleza, los animales de esta isla, desarrollaron no solo mas poder, si no su "espíritu", una clase de Haki, básico o algo así, no le entendí muy bien, pero fue eso lo que el hocicudo ese uso contra nosotros, aunque tu me soprendiste, ese flechazo fue genial, yo apenas lo dañe con mi propia armadura

- Es una técnica que invente, pero solo la puedo hacer una vez, gasta mucho poder, imprimo todo mi Haki de un golpe, y le doy efecto a la flecha, haciéndola girar, y por la potencia y fricción prenderse, un fuego cargado de Haki –dijo la chica sonrojada.

Luffy sonrío, así estuvieron un rato comiendo, de pronto, Margarethe se levanto y se sentó a lado de Luffy, el no se inmuto, pero la miro.

- Luffy sobre lo que me dijiste hace rato, yo…,¿de verdad te gusto?, es decir, ¿te parezco de verdad atractiva, mas que Hebihime-sama?, ¿te gusto como mujer?

- Si me pareces mas atractiva que Hancock, por todo lo que te dije, así que si me gustas –dijo el chico sin pena y sin inmutarse- pero…yo...nunca e tenido una novia, nunca, nunca me e dado tiempo para eso, así que no se, si la manera en que me gustas, sea, lo que quieres saber

- Yo, antes de ti –empezó Margarethe- no conocía a los hombres, no se si me gustas, o solo eres una novedad muy atractiva para mi, por que… pues me salvaste la vida, y eres el primero que conozco, pero… se que me atraes de alguna manera

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba –dijo Luffy algo aturdido, esa chica era hermosa, tanto como Hancock, Robin o Nami, y como había sucedido con las ultimas dos, ella le gustaba mucho, mas allá de la atracción física, pero con sus dos nakamas, ni de ellas, ni de el, al estar enfocado en su sueño y ayudarlas, no sabia cual era la diferencia, si es que ella le gustaba así- No se que decirte, se como es esto, pero "no lo conozco"

- Yo tampoco "lo conozco", pero me gustaría intentar algo, Luffy-san, por favor –Margarethe se le acerco a los labios, sin saber que haca, Luffy se quedo de piedra, sintió los labios de la chica en los suyos, un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió, y abrió los labios a los suyos, como por instinto, se besaron, torpe, pero suavemente, sus lenguas se tocaron, enviando mas impulsos eléctricos por sus cuerpos

**- FIN FLASH BLACK -**

**CONTINUARA…...**


	2. Disparando Los Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 2: Disparando Los**** Recuerdos**

- Luffy es hora de comer –dijo Robin a sus espaldas, y el aun ensimismado en el recuerdo de aquel beso se despertó aturdido y la miro

- ¿Comer?, ¿ya es hora? –dijo algo distraído, miro al mar y vio que ya había pasado el medio día, entonces volteo le sonrío y se río- Voy, ya tengo mucha hambre

Cuando llego a la cocina ya estaban todos ahí, al pasar a su asiento le quito un pedazo de filete a Usopp mientras esperaba su comida. Y aunque mas tranquilos y cayados de lo habitual Luffy comía todo lo que podía, aunque Sanji le había servido tres porciones extras intentando evitar eso

- Oi Nami –dijo Luffy de pronto- Hace casi una semana que salimos de la isla Gyojin, ¿Cuánto mas falta para llegar a la primera isla del Nuevo Mundo?, estoy muy emocionado me pregunto que nos espera y…

- La verdad es que estoy sorprendida –lo interrumpió Nami- la distancia entre la isla Gyojin y la primera de tierra en este lugar es enorme, aunque eso nos favorece, por que significa que no estará llena de marines, es decir, al menos no atestada, ya que no esta ni mínimamente cerca del Cuartel General, respondiendo a tu pregunta Luffy, todavía falta aproximadamente semana y media para llegar

- ¿Qué, tanto? –dijo Luffy desanimado, aunque no se notaba mucho, mas bien asiendo pucheros- yo quiero aventura YA, ¡emoción!, me voy aburrir mucho, y para colmo parece que los reyes marinos hayan desaparecido de los mares no nos hemos topado con ningún pececito ni de coña

- Ay que ver que tonterías dices, ¿es que no recuerdas lo que te dijo ese tiburón amigo tuyo? –dijo Nami desesperada

- ¿Jimbei? –pregunto Luffy

- Si ese, dijo que como aun seguimos en mares de Gyojin los monstruos marinos están muy profundo y los que no lo están no entran por miedo a los Gyojin, pero no te preocupes pasado mañana, según lo que averigüe, llegaremos a un mercado marítimo, una especie de isla-barco, donde venden cosas y ahí podrás hacer todas las estupideces que quieras

- ¿De verdad?, genial –dijo Luffy alegre y sonriendo

Al día siguiente, el barco se anclo un rato, Luffy al notarlo se enojo un poco

- Oi Franky –dijo pues al primero que encontró fue al gigantesco Cyborg- ¿Por qué anclaron el barco?, si nos seguimos deteniendo nunca llegaremos al mercado ese

- A Luffy, lo que sucede es que Nami estaba muy aburrida y dijo que quería nadar un poco y como aquí no hay monstruos decidió anclar el barco un rato y meterse a dar un chapuzón, claro que si quieres reclamarle…

- A no, no, no, supongo que anclar el barco un rato no esta tan mal –dijo Luffy recordando lo violenta que se ponía Nami, cuando se enojaba, Franky suspiro aliviado

Media hora después Luffy estaba jugando espadas de madera, con Chopper y Usopp, y Nami subió, de pronto se oye como unos platos se rompían, todos voltearon, Sanji que recogía la mesa donde había estado Robin sentada tomando café hasta hace unos momentos, volvía a exagerar y dejo caerlo todo al ver a Nami, esta iba con un bikini muy pequeño, hasta Usopp se sonrojo al verla.

Luffy no pudo negar que Nami tenia un cuerpo hermoso, capas de deslumbrar a cualquiera, y su falta de pudor no lo hacia mas bueno, desde sus pechos hasta sus glúteos estaban bronceados y se veían muy bellos, el chico retiro la mirada y empezó el juego de nuevo

Quince minutos después Luffy iba hacia su cuarto, y entonces se topo a Nami, en el pasillo, estaba de espaldas, tenia el torso totalmente desnudo, se quito la toalla de la cintura y se la envolvió desde la parte de debajo de los brazos

- Oi Nami –dijo Luffy, la chica se sobre salto y volteo, el chico estaba justamente atrás de ell, al ver que era Luffy se calmo- ¿Qué estas haciendo en medio del pasillo? ¿Es que no puedes tener mas cuidado?, una cosa es que andes en traje de baño, y ya ves como se pone Sanji, pero desnuda en medio del pasillo, bah

- ¡O Luffy! –dijo la chica, y lo miro- no seas idiota, es que en la mañana le confisque a Ussop y a Chopper un silla de montar con la que estaban juegue y juegue, ya sabes uno encima del otro, y como no quería que me la robaran, cerré mi camarote con llave, pero la perdí, y justo ahora que voy saliendo de la ducha, se me acaba de romper la cintilla del brasier, pero ya me tape con la toalla ¿no?, que exagerado, pero ya que estas aquí abre la puerta, luego le digo a Franky que la arregle

- A si es asi, pues vale –contesto sonriente, entonces el chico se fijo que estaban fuera del camarote de la chica, tomo la manija y le dio un tiron hacia el, esta solo crujió y se rompió abriéndose- listo,

- Gracias, aparte –dijo Nami, antes de que Luffy se diera la vuelta y ella de espaldas sosteniendo la manija- que escandaloso eres, ni que me hubieras visto de frente, o como si nunca me hubieras visto desnuda, además, me preocuparía si fueras el pervertido de Sanji. Franky o Brook.

Luffy paso una mano por encima del hombro de Nami y dio un pequeño manotazo a la puerta que Nami sostenia, la chica estaba de espaldas, casi iba a entrar, así que se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, quizás por primera vez ese tonto que tenia como capitán había entendido la indirecta de "tu no eres un peligro" y quería decir algún comentario ridículo y sarcástico, pero no se esperaba lo que paso.

- Tal vez yo no sea Sanji, Franky o Brook, pero… -con su otra mano quito el pelo de la chica que le cubría el hombro el cual escurría agua aun, y le dio un pequeño beso en el, la chica se quedo de piedra- no soy de palo ¿sabes?

Y se alejo, la chica aun desconcertada jalo la puerta y entro a su camarote, Luffy fue al suyo y se recosto en la cama y miro el techo

- ¿Qué hice? –se pregunto, cerro los ojos y recordó

**- FLASH BACK -**

- ¿Y Rayleigh –san no se molestara por que volvamos a hacer esto de dejarlo solo con las otras chicas? –preguntaba Margaret mientras caminaban hacia el bosque profundo- ¿O no sospechara?

- No, el sabe que no te e visto desde hace seis meses, y que somos buenos… -dijo Luffy y la miro de reojo, sin saber que decir exactamente- ¿amigos?, además el se va mañana con ustedes y prefiere estar tranquilo hoy, y ¿de que iba a sospechar?, ¿de que te bese?

Margaret llevaba su ropa común de guerrera, una capa, bikini mini falda y botas de tacón hechas de piel de animal, y una maya en la pierna con rayas, Luffy su reciente ropa mandada por Hancock, playera roja abierta mostrando su pecho y pantaloncillo negro.

- Solo decía. Además creía que había sido yo la que te beso a ti -Luffy volteo a mirarla y la vio sonriendo muy orgullosa de si misma por ello, pero su semblante cambio a desagrado, el iba a preguntarle que pasaba pero ella lo atajo respondiendo a su pregunta mental- Hebihime-sama, habla constantemente de ti, y aunque ahora no a podido venir por esas constantes visitas de la marina, nos pregunto todo de ti hasta el ultimo detalle, yo me siento, un poco, como si la traicionara, y al no contarle peor, y al…

- … -Luffy espero pero ella no dijo nada mas, así que fue el, el que hablo- ¿culpable por que? Ya te lo he dicho Margaret yo no tengo ninguna relaciona con Hancock de ese tipo, ni me interesa, y tu no tienes por que contarle cosas tuyas… y mías, y ¿de que mas te sientes culpable? ¿En que más piensas?

- De pensar tanto en ti, bueno en realidad de pensar en volverte a besar, y no se exactamente lo que sientes por mi…

- Aun no te puedo responder eso, no tengo con quien compara sensaciones, solo te puedo decir que… me gusto mucho besarte, era como… un sabor mejor que el de la comida –dijo Luffy

- ¿Sabes Luffy?, se muy poco de romanticismo, pero creo que compárame con la comida no lo es mucho –atajo, Margaret y Luffy volteo a verla con una sonrisa de disculpa- pero… ¿eso significa que me volverías a besar?

- Si –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa mayor, y los ojos iluminados- Siempre que tú quieras claro

- Vaya Luffy, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan condescendiente? –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa- Si no quisiera no hubiera aceptado venir a lo profundo de este bosque contigo, pero ya que mi idea de romance va acompañada de una fogata y la tuya de comida, por que no cazamos algo y luego "hablamos" de ello

Entraron aun más profundo en el bosque y de pronto se vieron rodeados por tres enormes bestias muy parecidas a los lobos, pero verdes e inmensamente más grandes, dos mas aparecieron a sus espaldas.

Uno de ellos se lanzo sobre los chicos, Margaret dio la vuelta, saco una flecha y con la mano se la lanzo a un lobo que atacaba por atrás, esta se le clavo en mitad del pecho y cayo muerto, Luffy rechazo al lobo de delante de un simple manotazo, los otros tres se lanzaron sobre ellos, los dos chicos saltaron para esquivarlo,

Luffy cayo encima de uno con un golpe aplastante, y el lobo no se levanto, Margaret cayo sobre otro y le dio una patada, luego salto de nuevo sacando un pequeño cuchillo y le corto el cuello al animal antes de caer al piso. Luffy había golpeado al otro y este iba a caer muerto encima de la chica, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Luffy se lanzo sobre ella cayendo al piso, y quedando encima de ella

- Luffy –dijo Margaret divertida debajo de el, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos de frente- Yo podía esquivarlo, no tienes que ser tan sobre protector

- Es que no lo viste –dijo con una sonrisa, intentando convencerla

- Claro que… -y de pronto capto el tono del chico- así que tu plan era salvarme de morir aplasta para termina encima de mi ¿eh?

- No exactamente, pero algo así –dijo el chico riendo, ella se empezó a carcajear pero no se movió, dejo de hablar y lo miro

- ¿Y ahora que? –dijo la chica

- Ya que según tu, me besaste la ultima vez, quería ver si podía devolvértelo, ya sabes no me gusta perder.

Ella se puso nerviosa, pero emocionada, el también, pero de verdad quería repetir esa sensación de besarla. Se acerco a ella y la beso, suavemente, juntando sus labios, puso una mano en su rostro para apoyarse, a su contacto la chica sintió hormigueos en la piel, sus lenguas se juntaron de manera tierna pero ansiosa, cerrando los ojos, yendo mas profundo en sus bocas, respirando por la nariz e híper ventilando…

* * *

Ya de noche, estaban sentados frente a un claro, habían terminado de comer, Margaret se quito su capa, tomo un pedazo mas y se sentó afrente de Luffy, dándole la espalda, y luego se recargo sobre su pecho y empezó a comer, Luffy solo siguió comiendo como si no pasara nada, cuando terminaron,

- ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos besado hoy? –pregunto la chica

- Al menos cinco –dijo Luffy, como si esa fuera una respuesta a cualquier pregunta

- Creo que vamos avanzando por decirlo de alguna manera, la ultima vez solo fue uno, y hasta pena, al menos a mi, me dio repetirlo por la mañana, pero… sabes me gusta mucho besarte, y… estar así contigo –dijo Margaret

- Y a mi también –dijo Luffy, ya que ella estaba recarga de espaldas a el, sobre su pecho, el poso su cabeza en su hombro

Estuvieron largo rato así, tomando algún pedazo de comida de repente.

Entonces una corriente de aire soplo Luffy se movió levente y de pronto lo capto, un olor delicioso le llego a la nariz, el lo busco y vio que era Margaret quien lo desprendía, miro su hombro desnudo y acerco su nariz a el, delicioso era poco para describir el aroma que desprendía la chica para el, y no supo como o por que, pero un impulso enorme le hizo abrir la boca.

Puso suavemente sus labios entreabiertos en el hombro desnudo de la chica, y lo saboreo con dulzura, Margaret abrió los ojos sorprendida, un escalofrió gigantesco le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Lu-Luffy, ¿Qué haces? –dijo la chica con dificultad

- No, lo se, es que… hueles delicioso –contesto el chico, y empezó a usar la lengua, la chica empezó a híper ventilar de nuevo, y respirar con dificultad, Luffy fue subiendo por su hombro hasta llegar al cuello y empeso a besarlo.

- Lu Luffy, estoy sudando, tengo mucho calor… y frío –dijo Margaret desconcertada y ansiosa, Luffy poso su mano en su abdomen y la pego a el, ella aun de espaldas- Luffy no sabia que esa parte tuya se ponía "dura"

- Me sucede cuando… tengo calor y frio como tu has dicho –dijo apenas despegando los labios de su piel, de su cuello, apretándola mas a el- O cuando alguien me gusta mucho,

- Ah, ah, Luffy, eso se siente muy bien –dijo la chica, alzo la cabeza y la oreja de Luffy le quedo cerca, y le beso la parte de abajo, Luffy ya se sentía acalorado, pero en ese momento, parecía que hacia cien grados mas, la chica puso una mano sobre la de Luffy que estaba en su cintura, y la otra la alzo y la puso en la cabeza del chico- Luffy, para un segundo, por favor.

El chico accedió aunque tomo unos segundos bajar el ritmo, después Margaret se separo y lo miro, y se calmo un poco

- ¿Por qué me besaste de esa manera Luffy? –pregunta la chica

- No lo se, es que tu piel, huele a… el olor del mar, la madera fresca de un barco, y… la necesidad que senti por besarte… fue como la emoción de la aventura –dijo Luffy

- … -la chica lo miro y le sonrío, y se acerco a el, y le acaricio el pecho que tenia una enorme cicatriz- Bueno, de decirme que sepo mejor que la comida, a que huelo a todo eso, creo que vas mejorando con las palabras, ¿Te duele?

- No –dijo Luffy, ella se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente en los labios, y siguió besandolo hasta el cuello, estuvo un momento ahí y luego se pego mas a Luffy, y subio a sus labios de nuevo, el beso se volvio mas ansioso esta vez, Luffy bajo a su cuello, y ella volvió a sudar, a sentirse rara,

Luffy paso su mano en la espalda desnuda de esta y la acaricio, Margaret acaricio su pecho y marco una pequeña distancia, se giro suavemente y de espaldas a Luffy, en un dialogo sin palabras, ambos se calmaron, ella recargo su cabeza en Luffy, y el beso su hombro desnudo de nuevo, la abrazo y se recostó con ella sobre el.

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

- LUFFY –dijo alguien en la cubierta de arriba- VEN

El chico subió rápidamente, y al llegar arriba, vio que casi estaba anocheciendo,

- Ahí esta el mercado-marítimo –dijo Nami, de mala gana- Estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, mañana temprano podremos bajar, todos asintieron

- Voy a preparar la cena Nami-swan –dijo Sanji

- Vamos a jugar Luffy, hice unas bengalas buenisi… -empezó Usopp

- Nada de estupideces, -dijo Nami- adentro ¡ahora¡

Todos se metieron desanimados, Luffy, noto que estaba mas molesta de lo normal, paso y lo empujo, todos se habían metido ya

- Nami, ¿Te pasa algo? –dijo Luffy

-Tú ni me hables –dijo Nami, deteniéndose

- Pero… -dijo Luffy, ella estaba realmente molesta con el, no gritaba pero su tono era frío- ¿Qué hice?

- Ahora te haces el idiota –dijo Nami- a ver, recuerdas esta mañana en el pasillo, ¿Por qué me besaste el hombro?

Robin que iba pasando por ahí, se regreso como por iman y los miro, y mas sorprendida miro a Luffy, luego sonrío, río y se metió a la cocina

- Mira lo que provocas imbecil

- Pero si la que grito fuiste tú,

- Voy a hablar con ella –dijo Nami y se fue tras Robin

**CONTINUARA….**

**Nota: Dicen que las personas que nos gustan o amamos, huelen a lo que nos atraae, si luffy es un pirata… jeje, espero les guste dejen review por fa**


	3. El Mensaje De La Serpiente

**CAPITULO 3: El Mensaje De La Serpiente**

_- __¡Chicas! –dijo Luffy, sorprendido, solo habían pasado tres meses desde que se fueron junto a Rayleigh, el creía que no las volvería a ver hasta que acompañaran a Hancock a ir por el, para llevarle a Shabondy, para lo cual faltaban tres meses mas- ¿Por qué están aquí?_

_- __¿Cómo? –dijo Aphelandra, que las acompañaba en esta ocasión- Pero si Margaret dijo que tu querías que viniéramos tan pronto se pudiera para tener informes de Rayleigh-san y lo ultimo que a pasado en Shabondy ya que pronto regresaras_

_- __Yo… -respondió Luffy un poco confundido y la mirada de Margaret, que bajaba de la embarcación, lo atravesó con advertencia, y con su típica reacción, al no ser un buen mentiroso dijo- a… si… ya recuerdo… es que lo olvide_

_- __Lo suponía –dijo rápidamente Margaret alejando la atención de las chicas del chico, estas no le dieron mayor importancia- Chicas tengo que poner al corriente a Luffy de lo que me pidió, aunque el no lo recuerde, y luego me quedare platicando con el, regresaremos por la mañana, por que no desembarcan lo que mando Hebihime-sama, ya que casi anochece_

_- __De acuerdo Margaret –dijo Aphelandra, sin darle importancia, después de todo, el hecho de lo que hizo Luffy por ella misma y por Margaret frente a toda la aldea, era lógico que después de Hancock ellos tuvieran una muy buena relacion, así que no noto nada raro._

_- ¿D__e verdad te pedí esa información? –pregunto Luffy unos segundos después mientras caminaban por la playa para llegar al otro lado de la isla_

_- __Luffy, ¡por dios!, claro que no, eso me lo invente yo por que quería verte, ya que dentro de tres meses tendré mucha suerte si vengo, y si así es, vendré con todas las Kuja, -contesto Margaret- No es posible que seas tan descuidado, y olvidadizo, ¿Cómo no te acordarías de algo como eso?_

_- __A ya veo, es que lo dijiste tan segura que yo creí que si –respondió Luffy- Y tengo que aceptar que a veces soy un poco distraído_

_- __Ya lo note, y ni siquiera mentir sabes, no se si eso es una buena señal o un pésimo fallo, tienes suerte que las chicas sean muy ingenuas –respondió Margaret, el cielo ya tenia un tono anaranjado, pronto anochecería, ya habían recorrido la mitad de la isla por el lado de la playa, y una gota le rozo el rostro- Parece que pronto lloverá_

_- __Si, aquí llueve todas las noches cada dos días –respondió Luffy como si nada- bastante fuerte por cierto._

_- __… -Margaret se detuvo y lo volteo a ver con un poco de exasperación, las ultimas veces había tenido suerte y no había llovido y como solo se quedaban una noche no sabia eso- Luffy, ¿sabias que iba a llover, y no se te ocurrió decirme para traer algo y hacer una especie de campamento?_

_- Lo olvide –respondió Luffy, luego dijo un poco, no mucho, avergonzado- Lo siento ¿quieres regresar con las chicas?_

_- … -Margaret, lo miro fijamente, dio un suspiro de resignación, siempre lo había dicho, Luffy era demasiado inquieto, luego le sonrío, miro hacia los árboles y dijo- No, tengo una idea, pero primero casemos la cena, que como se que tu tienes hambre ya no como hasta quedarme contigo_

_Media hora después, Margaret había amarrado un trozo de piel a unos árboles, para que sirviera de techo, y habían utilizado dos pedazos mas, también de piel de un rey marino para hacer un par de paredes, para proteger el fuego y no mojarse mucho, y lo demás se lo estaban comiendo_

_- __Eres muy lista –decía Luffy mientras devoraba su pedazo de rey del mar, estaban sentados muy juntos, pero separados para comer_

_- __Claro, esto es muy fácil para una guerrera como yo –decía feliz Margaret comiendo también, aunque con muchísima mas elegancia, después de unos minutos lo miro y dijo, aun con timidez, aunque eso ya no tenia mucho caso- he pensado mucho en ti Luffy, en especial por que en tres meses te iras y no te volveré a ver_

_- Ya te lo dije antes, pero ahora va mucho mas enserio, ¿Por qué no te unes a mi tripulación y vienes conmigo?_

_- Yo… -decía Margaret- No, quiero unirme a las Kuja Luffy, lo siento es que… pero…_

_- Solo piénsalo ¿vale? –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa_

_- No se que es ¿sabes? –dijo Margaret respondiendo a esa sonrisa, se junto a el y se recargo ligeramente en el- no se si es lo que llaman cariño, amor, o eso, pero… no dejo de pensar en ti y… "necesito" tenerte cerca,_

_- __… –Luffy no sabia que decir, la sintió temblar, así que la abrazo y ella se estremeció pero no puso obstrucción_

_Margaret, sentía la brisa que desataba la tormenta, pero tenia un poco de calor, se quito la capa y la puso en el suelo, después de todo es donde solían dormir ella y Luffy abrazados, pero quería besarlo, lo miro, el le correspondió la mirada, ella alzo su mano la poso en su nuca y lo atrajo a ella, para besarlo._

_Se besaron con lentitud, juntando sus labios, sus lenguas y restregándose mas uno al otro, Luffy no sabia que sentir, su olor, sus besos, lo ponían un tanto frenético, usando un poco los dientes escapo de sus labios y empezó a trazar un camino hasta su cuello, y su hombro._

_Margaret abrió los ojos, de nuevo sentía eso, empezaba a sudar, a tener frío, calor, ansiedad, sentía como sus besos se volvían mas, "violentos", apasionados, dejando un poco de su saliva en ella, se sentía también frenética, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo reaccionar?, no lo sabia, pero… la ultima vez lo había detenido por que tenia miedo a esa reacción de su cuerpo, no sabia que seguía ni que hacer, pero… posiblemente en tres meses solo lo vería y hablaría con el, no podría ni besarlo, así que… , cerro los ojos, se iba a dejar llevar, no sabia que seguía que mas reacciones tendría, pero soportaría el miedo y dejaría a Luffy hacer con ella lo que le placiera, y ella, lo besaría, y lo acariciaría mas y mas, quería sentirlo completamente cerca, ¿Cómo debía ser?,no lo sabia pero, ella solo ardía y temblaba, así que, se dejaría llevar, como sabia que Luffy haría, por el instinto._

_Mientras Luffy, no sabia lo que hacia, solo quería seguir "saboreándola", besarla mas y mas, cernirse sobre ella, "¿devorarla?", sentirla cerca, sabia que debía hacer y sabia que podía pasar, después de todo el no saber "como", no significaba no saber el "que", pero… y si ¿ella se molestaba, lo detenía como la ultima vez, o no le agradaba?, como se dijo, sabia que hacer, pero no tenia idea del como, abrió los ojos y la contemplo con los ojos cerrados, extasiada como el, dirigiendo sus labios hacia su propio cuello, en un intento de, o no dejarse dominar, o corresponderle de igual manera o ambos, así, que lo decidió, el seguiría, hasta que ella, lo detuviera, o no lo hiciera…._

_Luffy la besaba en el cuello, bajando ya no por sus hombros si no por su garganta, y sus manos se movían acariciando su piel desnuda, una en su espalda y la otra en sus piernas, el sentía que el cuerpo le explotaría en llamas, empezó a creer que ese maldito bikini estorbaba, ya había visto mujeres desnudas antes pero esta vez lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, con un moviendo arranco fácilmente la cintilla de atrás y este callo_

_La chica lo retiro de entre los dos con un ágil moviendo, así es, ahora si se sentía mas fresca, aunque seguía sintiendo mas calor, ya había visto completamente desnudo a Luffy antes, pero ahora, no era curiosidad lo que la motivaba, era deseo, deseo de tocarlo, de mirarlo, ella puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Luffy y retirando los brazo de Luffy por un instante, en un moviendo un poco repentino, quito el chaleco del chico, y lo dejo a un lado. ¡oh¡ ahora si, podía acariciar su espalda, abrazarlo y pegarlo a ella._

_Luffy seguía bajando por su garganta, y quedo en medio de sus pechos besándola, con sus dos manos debajo de los brazos de ella, alzándola un poco, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir que el la besaba en esa parte, el beso uno y otro ceno, y la recostó sobre su capa, y siguió bajando y cuando le puso sus fríos labios en el abdomen, ella se contrajo hacia arriba con un suspiro en forma de gemido._

_Ella lo atrajo hacia arriba con una caricia bajo sus brazos, el respondió de inmediato, era su turno, no sabia que, pero deseaba tocarlo besarlo mas, lo giro fácilmente, ya que ambos parecían responder al mínimo contacto intentando complacer al otro, y sobre el, empezó a besar su cuello, su pecho, su dorso, no le importaba esa cicatriz, ella, deseaba sentirlo cerca, mas cerca, solo eso._

_Pero seguía teniendo mucho calor, se sentía ataviada. como con mil kilos encima, puso una mano en su falda y la arranco de si, eso era un poco mejor, volvió a besarlo, no sabia como era posible, besándolo suavemente, se sentía bien, tranquila, pero aun sofocada, deseaba mas, mas.,Luffy se giro y estaba nuevamente sobre ella, acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, detallando sus piernas, su abdomen, y ella, en un intento de atraerlo mas cerca no pudo evitar enterrarle las uñas, mientras le besaba su cuello, y ella el suyo, el tampoco se sentía cómodo con su pantalón, tenia demasiado calor, lo jalo hacia abajo y le dio un tiron, pero no pudo evitar romperlo un poco._

_No podía controlarse estaba sofocado y ella también, pero tranquilos al mismo tiempo, era como si ese fuera su tiempo, su velocidad de reaccionar, rápido y fuerte, pero sintiéndose lentos y tranquilos, disfrutando cada momento, cada beso, aun sentían que su ropa interior les molestaba, ¡era tan pesada! pero no querían dejar de acariciarse ya habría tiempo para quitarla_

_Seguían __besándose, acariciándose, recorriéndose todo el cuerpo, dando una y otra vuelta sobre el suelo, quedando uno arriba del otro alternativamente, cuando ella estaba arriba Luffy siguió, sabia que era lo siguiente, pero de ahí en fuera se perdería, pero como ella no parecía querer detenerse y cada beso, cada caricia era como un vicio que exigía mas, como la mejor de las aventuras, ese cosquilleo de la adrenalina que te dice "cuidado" y te da miedo, pero que también te dice "sigue", y te alienta a buscar mas, el no podía parar._

_Paso una de sus manos por los glúteos de Margaret, y su mano se deslizo debajo de su ultima prenda, su piel era cada vez mas fina, mas tersa, y cada parte nueva de su cuerpo que tocaba, tenia un tono frío, diferente y excitante, que le hacia recorrer un escalofrío de miedo y deseo. Ella, también sentía lo mismo, pero el miedo ya no era tan temible, claro solo por que la excitación, la necesidad y el placer, todas juntas estaban al mismo nivel, el miedo, era casi una fusión con el placer y el deseo de seguir. El bajo su ultima prenda y la quito, pudiera o no bajar para quitárselo, la impaciencia era demasiada, así que lo arranco._

_¡Por fin! Ahora si se sentía fresca, liberada, sin una pizca de pudor o pena, no sabia si era la excitación, pero no le importaba estar completamente desnuda ante aquel hombre que la volteo para quedar arriba de ella de nuevo y poniendo sus mano sobre el piso se alzo dejando de besarla por un momento y deleitándose con ella, con su desnudes, una mano dejo el suelo, y así fría, se poso sobre su frente y fue bajando, por su rostro, su garganta, sus pechos, su abdomen y…_

_Luffy, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, cada vez se sentía mas excitado, ahora solo le quedaba, "la teoría", lo primera era relativamente fácil, pero ahora no sabia que hacer, solo eso. un poco de tiempo, pero ella, no lo esperaría, veía en su mirada, como deseaba pegarlo de nuevo a ella, y sus manos subiendo por su espalda, indicaban que pronto lo haría, bien, era el momento de solo seguir, y si acaso aun pensaba en esa situación, no hacerlo mas, ya saldría. Su mano se poso en la vagina de la chica, y el sintió un escalofrío de miedo, pero un gran placer de tocarla, y apretó muy ligeramente, mientras que su mano, la tocaba y sus dedos, exploraban cada centímetro de esa parte, ávidos de su contacto y de explorarla._

_- AH LU… LUFFY –dijo la chica, mientras su espalda se curvaba repentinamente ante esa caricia, se sentía temblar de arriba a bajo, pero mas decidida y excitada que en ningún momento, recorrió hacia abajo y toco los glúteos de el, y haciendo lo mismo que el chico, lo despojo de su ultima prenda, recorrió con su mano, la pierna del chico, y logro introducir la mano por delante donde la de el seguía tocándola, y lo toco, su miembro, aquel, que veía con curiosidad, y que ahora tocaba, con… ¿lujuria?, lo rodeo con su mano y lo empezó acariciar, lenta, pero fuertemente- ¡OH, POR DIOS!, LUFFY__ –dijo ante una nueva intromisión del chico._

_- __Mar… garet –dijo el chico entrecortadamente, muy ansioso, ella lo beso, mientras se acariciaban esas partes tan intimas y disfrutaban._

_El chico, puso las manos en su cintura, y Margaret lo abrazo, era algo tan natural, solo seguían. Luffy se restregó en ella, su miembro acaricio la vagina de la chica, y se deslizo en ella, Luffy bajaba y subía en ella para conseguir más de esa sensación tan exquisita y placentera. Ella puso una mano en sus glúteos jalándolo hacia ella, acompasando el movimiento, y la otra en su espalda, ese moviendo le gustaba tanto como al chico._

_Y entonces sucedió, ese duro miembro se "resbalo", mas y mas hacia abajo y de un jalon…_

_- __AHH –grito Margaret cerrando repentinamente los ojos por el dolor, ahogando un gemido de placer y dolor de Luffy, pues la chica también había enterrado las uñas y dedos en su espalda por ese repentino dolor, el chico se paro en seco, lleno de miedo, por ese grito de dolor, Margaret abrió los ojos y miro a Luffy que la miraba aun con lujuria, pero un poco asustado._

_- __¿Margaret? Yo… –dijo Luffy, ella le sonrío, la verdad era que le había dolido muchísimo, y sentía, al igual que la fuerte brisa les arrastraba hasta sus fosas nasales, el inconfundible olor a sangre, y Luffy que por todas sus peleas conocía ese olor, se había detenido, pero ahora, ya que su miembro se había quedado quieto, dentro de ella, se sentía embriagada, y el dolor aun palpable ya no era ni la quinta parte, _

_- __Luffy… , continua,… no… te… preocupes –dijo Margaret entrecortadamente, y se empezó a mover como antes Luffy, para darle valor, y lo noto ese pequeño movimiento atrajo un poco mas de dolor, pero… ahora era tan placentero, el, ese hombre arriba de ella, ahora estaba "dentro" de ella, y ese moviendo antes tan placentero, ahora era, inigualable, Luffy alzo una mano y la puso en el rostro de la chica y la beso tierna y fuertemente, y dio un tiron par meterse por completo dentro de ella, al sentir esto la chica, tuvo varias reacciones a la vez, la primera fue rápidamente anulada por el chico, ya que noto como su otra mano quería enterrase en su espalda y la tomo por la muñeca "estampándola" en el suelo, pero la mano que ya se enterraba en la espalda del chico se enterró aun mas, y los ojos de la chica se dilataron, disfrutando enormemente de ese placer, fuera de si, como si estuviera drogada- OH LUFFY, OH, AHH… AH..AHHHH… LUFFY, MAS .MAS .MAS, OHH, OHH ¡POR DIOS! AHH_

_- __MARGARET –el chico solo podía pronunciar su nombre mientras ella gemía entrecortadamente, el también tenia los ojos dilatados, su reacción al tomar la muñeca de la chica había sido inconciente, pero el dolor de su espalda sangrante, era apenas palpable, solo sentía placer, y solo podía moverse mas y mas dentro de la chica- OH, OH –suspiraba entrecortadamente, _

_- … -el chico sentía una pequeña presión en su miembro, y de pronto esta se libero, haciendo que sus ojos se dilataran por completo, y dándole el mayor placer que había sentido, Margaret, sintió algo mas salir de ella, y una sensación que le recorría el cuerpo dándole escalofríos y cosquillas, y un delicioso placer y solo grito- AHHH, LUFFFFFFY, AHH._

_Lufffy callo sobre ella, y permanecieron abrazados, un rato, mientras recuperaban el aliento, luego se separaron un poco, y se miraron, sonriendo, __había sido maravilloso para ambos. La chica se giro y quedo de frente al suelo con sus brazos cruzados poso su cabeza en ellos para descansar, y reflexionar lo que había pasado, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Nyo-sama, por esas reacciones de su cuerpo, sangre, delirio y demás, ahora solo queria recordar disfrutar el haber tenido dentro de ella a Luffy_

_- Abrázame –dijo la chica al chico- sabes que rompiste mi ropa, y tan pronto se me pase este sofoco, me dará frío_

_- Lo siento –dijo Luffy cubriéndola con un brazo y subiendo sobre ella- Aunque tu no fuiste muy delicada con la mía, ni con mi espaldad_

… _-Margaret reía, feliz, satisfecha, ahora sentía…- siento que soy tuya ¿sabes?, como si te perteneciera, algo mas que mi… cariño, siento que soy algo tuyo, no se como explicarlo_

_- Yo me siento igual, aunque al revés, diento que soy tuyo –respondió Luffy_

_- Pues me encanto ser tuya, en todo el sentido, sentirte así en mi –dijo Margaret y soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir los labios del chico recorriendo su espalda- si me sigues besando así, volveremos a empezar ¿sabes?_

_- Así__ no te dará frío –dijo Luffy, y ella río_

_

* * *

_

Luffy, despierte –se escucho la voz de Ussop, tocando la puerta- ya es de día, hay que desayunar para visitar el mercado después

Era cierto, pero por primera vez hubiera disfrutado mas de seguir soñando que ir a comer, ese sueño, era después de todo, el ultimo recuerdo del cuerpo de Margaret, era algo maravilloso, aunque después de eso, no podía evitar, fijarse en cuan bellas eran las demas chicas, y aun mas en las de su tripulación, era como si esa noche hubiera despertado algo en el, pero era maravilloso, esa noche , era casi con seguridad, una de las mejores de su vida, o la mejor de ellas, que lastima que no pudiera haber terminado de recordarla, pero bueno…

Era hora de ir a ese mercado, luego la siguiente isla y un mundo de aventuras esperándoles, y ese recuerdo, el mejor que tenia, guardarlo, hasta que la volviera a ver.

Así se baño, vistió, y subió a desayunar, ese sueño si que le había dado hambre, y devoro todo lo que vio,

Terminaron de alistarse y se prepararon para ir al mercado, como siempre en grupos, uno iba otro cuidaba el barco, pero…

- ¿Qué demonios? –dijo Zoro, haciendo amago de empuñar su espada

Una enorme serpiente, apenas mas larga que un hombre, de color blanca con algunas manchas rosas además de un característico cráneo de algún animal que colgaba sobre su cabeza, había salido del agua, y los mira, siseando.

- Espera –dijo Luffy a Zoro que se disponía a cortarla- Salome

- ¿Salome? –dijeron todos mirándolo

- Es la serpiente de Hancock, -respondió el chico y mirando a la serpiente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La peculiar serpiente por respuesta fue hacia el se enrosco en su cuerpo, sin apretar y le ofreció su cráneo, en el venia una carta.

- Vaya es una carta de Hancock, que pasara, espero que no quiera casa… -dijo Luffy deteniéndose por la cara de Sanji

- Pues hay que leerla –dijo Robin avanzado con la mano levantada, pidiéndosela, este se la dio

**CONTUNUARA….**

**NOTA: pues perdon por la tardansa, espero les guste, esta vez puse el recuerdo como un sueño espero salga bien, y espero no haberm pasado con el lemon, ya saben dices, que la impaciencia no siempre es algo malo, jajaja, y bueno cuando eres principiuante siempre eres impaciente, eso es lo que le paso a estos dos jajaja, bueno dejen comentarios nos vemos**


End file.
